Trapped Between Worlds
by SaturnsFirefly
Summary: The time of Aang is over. It's time for the Water Avatar to take her place. However years pass and no Avatar is born. Now a normal girls life on Modern Earth is about to change as she will be forced to choose between her home and the world that needs her.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Avatar was never reborn.

The world in which I grew up and lived was one so very full of technology and politics. They could fly rockets to nearby planets and they could power entire cities yet it was woefully lacking on care. It isn't until you look at something through stranger's eyes that you can examine it. My world at times is probably one of the cruellest in existence, for all its science and intelligence it cannot save itself. It knows nothing of Avatars or bending for which I sometimes count it thankful. Do not mistake me for I will always be fond of my world and sometimes human spirit shines through...but it's huge...and sometimes I think it's too big.

Anyway I lived ignorant of another world. A world which has close bonds to Spirits. A world with four nations where people can harness the power of their element and use it. A world where nations are divided by culture and elemental abilities yet united by spirit and the Avatar. The avatar is a special being that is mortal yet has the capacity to bend all four elements to their will and is the bridge between the mortal and spirit world. An Avatar is born in every generation moving from one nation to the other sworn to keep balance at peace. When an Avatar dies they are reborn into the next element in the cycle so that it is always continuous.

I shall start with the past because it helps to look into the future. I'll start with my predecessor Avatar Aang.

Avatar Aang was an airbender raised by Monks at a temple. He was told of his destiny at the tender age of twelve and thus feeling normal human emotions of fear and confusion he at first denied his fate and ran away which inevitably lead to him being frozen inside an ice berg. Meanwhile the leader of the Fire Nation, Firelord Sozin harnessed the power of a passing comet to launch a deadly attack on the other nations. The air nomads were wiped out and everyone believe the Avatar to be dead and the cycle broken. Then a hundred years passed at the war waged on...then Avatar Aang was released from the iceberg and with the help of his masters and friends learned the bending arts of Water, Earth and Fire and defeated Firelord Sozins Great- Grandson Firelord Ozai who like his ancestor wanted the comets power and sought to commit mass genocide on the other nations. With his defeat peace was restored and world continued on harmoniously under the Avatars care.

But eventually all things come to an end. Avatar Aang died peacefully and contently at the age of 200 and the world waited for the next avatar to be born into the Water Tribes. After five years of waiting the search was expanded to all the nations. Although anxiety began to spread people kept hope learning from the past. The Nation leaders where the decedents of the Avatars friends and even the Avatar Aangs own descendants acted in his place to keep peace.

Then The Order came.

Robed in black taking advantage of the era of peace, they spread chaos and discord. They assassinated the Nation leaders and wiped out Avatar Aangs descendants. They grew like a disease infecting the world with an unknown source of power from their almighty leader. They divided the benders from non-benders and forbid contact between each Nation. Only benders where seen as worthy and from birth they were taken to be trained at the Academy. This caused heartbreak as Mothers and daughters, Fathers and Sons, Brothers and Sister were divided. Any rebellion was eliminated mercilessly and with a growing generation of Order Bending Masters the situation grew dire. One hundred and twenty years later with no spiritual intervention people lost hope. The Avatar was extinct.

Yet worlds away I grew up ignorant of all this. From an early age I retained a love of fantasy. I read and I imagined with a thirst for books and a passion for my dreams. The computer was my perch where I'd type my stories and read others. This at times seemed both a blessing and a curse for I hungered for the extraordinary and was cursed with normalcy at every turn. I had a loving family and a few close friends. My life was much the same as anyone's and so I continued living in ignorance never knowing of bending.

But that all changed on that night. On that fateful walk home my world was turned upside down and everything I trusted and believed to be real I had to watch crash and burn at my feet. I was scared and confused. At the age of fifteen I was entrusted with the fate of a world I'd never even heard of.

My name is Avatar Emiko. I am the incarnation of Avatar Aang and the Waterbending Avatar yet I grew up on a planet named Earth. This is my story - my journey of growing up and being given the chance many could only dream and a responsibility many would run from.

The rip between worlds is growing thin.

I must stop The Order or there's more than one world at stake.


	2. Mirror Image

**Mirror Image**

"Lee! Get out of there! There too many, just run!" Yelled the panic stricken voice of a women as she surveyed the current situation her son was in. Masses of black robed figures loomed above him with their faces blank and their eyes like steel fixed on the young teenager whose cocky grin was wiped off his face and replaced by a mask of horror. Weici felt her blood run cold as the figures moved towards her young son. An invisible knife twisted in her heart.

_'Please...not Lee...not my only son...my only child...not him...'_

The teenagers face paled and he started to tremble unable to move from the spot of ice he was positioned in. His mop of black hair swirled in the wind mixing with the snow and his pale grey eyes widened. The robed people showed no mercy as they closed in around him. Weici screamed and yelled struggling furiously against the grip of her captors. A voice hissed in her ear.

"This is what happens when you avoid the Order _Lady_ Weici, I though you'd have more common sense...but then you betrayed us the moment you married his Father...the last surviving relic of a legend long lost." The voice was smug and triumphant with a cold edge to it. Tears of fury ran down her cheeks as she watched her only son. Her heart pounded with fury and she promptly stamped on her captors foot. A screech of pain fell through the air and the black-clad member flew forward with surprising agility on the ice. Torrents of icy water jerked from their places and began to shoot towards the frustrated mother. Weici's upper lip formed into a smirk as she raised her hand causing an icy shield to come between her and the opposing blows.

"Mother! Mother no!" Screamed Lee struggling against the members grip as tears streamed down his cheeks. Weici only smiled sorrowfully at her son as the ice around them began to break. Shrill voices filled the air as the Order members clambered to escape...but there was none. One by one they tumbled into the freezing ocean of the North Pole until finally it was just Lee and Weici but the son looked hardly overjoyed...in fact he looked terrified.

"Mother...why?" He whispered.

_'You know the answer...you always have...my precious son...I will see you again...but until then keep hope...because hope is all we have now...'_

"I love you," She whispered her voice carried by the howling wind.

The ice cracked.

Weici vanished from sight along with her foes.

* * *

Emiko Brown sighed from her position on the chair and turned her pale face away from the window. Outside the sky overhead was a murky dingy grey and the rain was flooding down from the heavens. It was the same as every other day in her home-town. A backwards place in the middle of nowhere full of narrow minded people where it rained for at least 325 days out of each year. And today was just another day in her life which involved, sleep, eating, school, reading in a continous cycle.

"Do you ever think things get a little repetitive in this place Sel?"

From her position on the floor Selené Lucién stirred and rolled over stretching like a cat and yawning before staring at her friend with round blue eyes and nodded.

"Nope...this is the most exciting place on earth" Said the teenager rolling her eyes. Emiko nodded and her lips formed into a half smile as she uncurled herself from the couch on to the floor next to her best friend. The two could not have been more different if they tried but some how their unique friendship worked.

"When I'm older I am clearing as far away from this place as possible," Sighed Emiko. Selené nodded in agreement before smirking.

"Yeah because journalist extrodinaire needs to find her pathway to fame!" Joked Selené. Emiko glared playfully through narrowed grey eyes.

"Yes and Miss World needs to find herself a replenishable source of make-up through last her career," Said Emiko sarcastically. Selené grinned widely unbashed by the comment.

"Well I've got the looks and the job pays well!" Commented Selené.

Emiko glanced at her friend enviously. Yes with Selené looks had never been an issue. Brought up in southern France until the age of seven Selené had been blessed with naturally tanned skin and thick locks of light brown hair. Her face never bleamished from spots and she was one of those horrible people who could eat fast food all week and not gain a pound. With wide innocent blue eyes and a petite frame she could also get away with murder by battering an eye lid.

"Yeah...they pay you for being a floosy!" Said Emiko.

Selené punched Emiko on the arm.

"Yeah and you get paid to nose around in other peoples business and ruin their lives!" Said Selené coolly. Emiko glared.

"I'm not wanting to become a member of the tabloids! I want to become-"

"-A reporter that tells people the truth and reports on reals stories yada, yada," Yawned Selené before she smiled warmly at Emiko's disheartened face, "I'm only kidding...seriously I think you'll make a great reporter if you ever learn to come out of your shell."

"Thanks Selené," Smiled Emiko.

Selené nodded and glanced at her pink wristwatch and gasped before standing up and grabbing her schoolbag. Emiko felt her stomach flop in disappointment as she watched her best friend straighten out her white school blouse and black trousers.

"I'm sorry Em but I'm twenty minutes late..." Apologised Selené. Emiko nodded and walked her friend to the door. A blast of cold wind smacked her in the face and Selené tugged the zip on her blue jacket and pulled the hood up over her head before skipping off the front step and out into the rain. Emiko sighed watching until her friend had ran out of sight down the street before she shut and locked the door and retreated back into her quiet flat. Taking up her usual position on the sofa she picked up and magazine from the rack and stared outside at the falling rain knowing that her mother wouldn't be home for another hour.

_'Alone again...bored again..._

She stared at the magazine before launching it back across the room. She'd read it before...some crap about a celebrity engagement ending in tears and how a new miracle diet caused some obese women to loose four stone and a little side-line about Global Warming just for good measure. Sometimes Emiko felt like screaming because in this town there was nothing to do! All she had was her books and her writing but aside from that Emiko had to admit her like was pretty much another continous cycle.

_'When I'm older...I'm getting as far away from this place as possible...'_

Emiko smiled for a moment and closed her eyes. Other people got bored with their imagination. Emiko thrived on the ability to use her to it's fullest. Getting up she began to pace the room because for some reason inspiration came easier that way. Already her mind was flowing to the time in three years when she could leave and go to university in a city. Were she was independant and able to go wherever she pleased, go to the cinema, bowling, shopping, restaurants and things like that. Of course her budget would be limited but thats what student discount was for! And then maybe once she'd got a degree should could take a year out just to go travelling...maybe to southern France with Selené to see her family...after all they had both planned a year out in a camper van trip across Europe...

_"Are you trying to kill me Emiko? You both got yourself locked in a cinema! Missed the bus home and ran through a busy city after a bus! God knows what you'd do together in a foreign country where I couldn't come and help!"_

Emiko grinned ruthlessly. The immortal words of her mother Maia Brown, Emiko liked those memories...they were blissful and fun and the cinema incident had been hilarious. Selené and Emiko had both stayed behind to watch the scene after the credits along with five other families. Then they'd went to the toilets...came out only to find the place empty and the doors locked! Selené had threatened to smash the doors in with the fire extinguisher while Emiko had pounded them to bits giving bystanders a good joke. Finally Emiko reached behind the till and phoned her Mother who in turn phoned the police who let them out while wetting their pants at the same time.

_'And anyway Selené knows French...I'm sure she'd be able to commune with the locals...'_

"WOOOORRRFFF!"

Emiko groaned knocked out of her reverie. Trust Honey to wreck the moment. What on earth could she want now? She'd been out to the toilet twice, been given water and her dinner wasn't due for another hour. Walking through into the kitchen where she was met with an old St Bernard with drooly jaws moaning as loudly as possible - a sound which Emiko detested.

"Honey! Shut up!" Yelled Emiko. The dog took no notice.

"What is it you want? Not the toilet cause you've been out already and if your wanting dinner wait!" Snapped Emiko. Honey fixed her mistress with a perplexed look before standing up and racing to the door and fixing Emiko with a clear look of almost smugness. Emiko stared at the rain and back at the dog.

"No...there is no way you want to go to the toilet in the rain!"

Emiko relented and clipped on the lead before dragging Honey into the back garden. The rain lashed at her face causing her school blouse to stick to her skin and her semi-straight hair to go limp. After five minutes Emiko hauled her dog inside and shut the door. Honey prompty went to her basket and curled up while Emiko retreated into the sitting room. She could go on the computer...which was where she usually spent the majority of her days watching videos or writing or reading but for some reason she didn't feel like it.

Collapsing on the yellow leather sofa Emiko sighed staring at her reflection in the window.

She was greeted with a round deathly pale face with small lips. Her limp wet hair hung hald way down her chest and was a ebony colour. Emiko envied Selenés looks...she seemed to look at chocolate and instantly gain a pound. Of course she wasn't fat...and her mother reminded her constantly about how she wanted her hour-glass figure but Emiko looked at Selené bikini figure and thought crap. Anyway the final edition to her face was a pair of pale blue eyes that seemed half way between sky blue and grey. In her opinion her eyes were her best feature while her bushy untamable hair was her worst. Forty-five minutes she had to pry it with straighteners before it looked half decent and then there was the baby hair which was covered by a fringe.

Sighing again Emiko stared out at the wet street outside.

_'Alone again...'_

* * *

"Thats her!"

Roku nodded and while Aang stared in surprise and clear curiosity at the girl in the lake. Their surroundings were a grassy clearing in the middle of a forest with a large lake in the centre. In the lake was the image of a young girl with dark hair and pale skin. Roku watching with some amusement as Aang stared in interest. The young...well not young anymore former Avatar was up for a challenge.

"But...she's...so not like me!" Exclaimed Aang with wide grey eyes. Roku couldn't hide his own amusement and smiled staring at the man with a boyish face. It reminded him of his own reaction when he saw Aang and Kyoshi had said the same thing he was about to say.

"No, Aang she isn't just like you...she's her own person. In time, though you may come to see that you are not so different," Assured Roku wisely. Aang nodded and stared back at the girls reflection watching her movements as she began to pace the room in a frenzy like trance.

"Uh...Roku why is she doing that?" Inquired Aang.

"Inspiration I guess...or boredom," Shrugged Roku. Aang nodded taking in the girls appearence with rapid interest. Roku stared too...such odd clothes? Of course this other world was different to his own. This girl had became somewhat of a curiosity point for all the former Avatars who were envious that it was Aang who got to train her. It was an odd situation...the first of it's kind but they couldn't exactly dump her in their world because their was no knowing what she'd do.

"She...looks sort of sad," Said Aang sympathetically. Roku nodded.

"She's lead a different life in a different world...but like all people she's had her share of saddness and she has her own fears that terrorise her. You must try to help her overcome them," Said Roku serenely. Aang stared again.

"I know...I'm nervous...How do I talk to her? Tell her everything...she'll think i'm crazy!"

Roku nodded and smiled.

"Probably...but I'm sure you'll manage to convice her some how," Said Roku. With that the Fire bending Avatar vanished leaving Aang to mull over his next greatest challenge...training the next Avatar.

**I know it's short but It's just a sort of prologue thingy. Just to see how people like it cause I know it's been months since I updated but with one thing and another I sort of forgot. Besides I want to see if people still like it and a friend of mine helped to convince me to do so.**

**Thank you H xx**


	3. A Sign of Hope

**One thing. Selené does NOT have a heavy french accent. She has a normal British one...it's just she can speak French very well.**

* * *

**A Sign of Hope**

Cold.

That's all his senses could feel. The raw icy power of the wind was forcing him backwards biting at his exposed face as though intent on stopping him from reaching his goal. The snow fell in droves making layer upon layer on the Arctic surroundings. There was no life. Only the inky faded blue of the sky lit up with vivid snakes of green and fuchsia of the Aurora Borealis and the faint twinkling light of the stars. The tundra stretches on for what feels like an infinity with him alone struggling against his own element.

His fingers had gone numb a long time ago and his skin was bordering on blue. The whole of his body was convulsing into shivers and all he could think of was sleeping. To simply let it all end, as the snow continued to reach knee level he continued to struggle and the faded spark of hope in his mind began to dither...keep going...that's all he could think of, keep going and you'll get there. Even though all the elements in the tundra were focuses against him he had to keeping going. Even though he felt like dissolving into tears, which he'd been doing all day...,he had to keep going. He didn't know why...what was the point? He'd be hunted for, for the rest of his life simply for what he represented.

Hope.

He swore and tripped up as the wind knocked him backwards into the snow. Instead of attempting to move he just lay there staring at the stars wondering why? Why if he represented hope why were the elements against him? Why did the spirits allow his mothers death? Why...why couldn't they help? Why did they do nothing...was there no more hope? An illusion...just like everything else? Cause in the end what did it come down to? Him lying there in the snow...he could move...and continue the painful freezing trek in the vague hope that he might just reach his destination without freezing to death. Or he could just lay there and hope for a painless death. Really what could he accomplish? Him...a fifteen year old boy with one element at his disposal...what could he hope for? The world was falling apart and the spirits had abandoned him. He didn't believe that the Avatar would return and his only source of hope had died.

What did he have to hope for? Others would place their hopes in him because of what he was and the hope that he could produce the ultimate source of hope or at least take the Spirits interest. Spirits interest? He scoffed...if they showed his family any interest it would have been a long time ago so what was it that he could place his hope in?

_"Lee keep hope...because I know that it will return...I know because their worried...I know because you are your Fathers son...and I know because the Spirits showed me..."_

He smiled slightly and struggled to his feet and waved his arms causing the wind to die down slightly as he began his slow feeble trek again. After a few minutes or hours he could see a light flickering in the distance and he smiled feeling his heart sag in relief and his spirit soar as he caught a glimpse of the City ahead.

A source of Hope.

* * *

Emiko's eyes flickered open and she gazed at the alarm clock counting the seconds under her breath. Seconds until she would be forced to arise and greet the world. Three precious seconds of comfort and warmth left before she entered the frenzy of getting ready for school.

3

2

1

BUZZZZZZ BUZZZZZ BUZZZZ BUZZZZ

Her hand slammed down on the clock that was wailing like some sort of retarded monster wasp. She groaned and sighed snuggling further down into her duvet longing just to stay in the warmth. Distantly she could hear similar groans through the wall as another person went through the same ritual. Oh how she hated school mornings...for some reason she actually felt willing to get up on the weekends but on school mornings she just wanted to stay asleep. Sighing she rolled out of bed smoothly into a crouching position before standing up and wiping her eyes blearily as her room came into focus. Two bookshelves full of fictional books ranging from Harry Potter to the Chronicles of Narnia. The walls were painted cream and decorated with lilac Chinese graffiti and an old wooden vanity table lay in the corner with heaps of objects from bobbles to sweetie wrappers.

Grabbing the nearest thing that came to hand which happened to be a face wipe, she wiped her face feeling it wake up slightly with the coldness of the anti-blemish cream Emiko grabbed a fluffy blue dressing gown and shoved it on before proceeding down the stairs like a zombie. In the kitchen curled up contently in her basket, Honey shot Emiko a look of disdain as Emiko opened the door.

"Toilet now!"

After a few moments Honey obeyed and ventured out into the early morning dampness. While her dog went about it's business Emiko went into the Study and bashed the computer into life and then shut the door as the dog ran in before collapsing into the twirly computer chair. A few moments later she heard the Kitchen door squeak open as her Mother went into the Kitchen and aimed for the coffee machine.

"Emiko...is that you?"

"No it's the boogie man," Joked Emiko as she clicked onto the Internet. Maia Brown entered the Study with a mug of steaming coffee in one hand and a slightly smile on her face. Unlike Emiko Maia was a morning person, which constantly annoyed irritable Emiko who was not usually fully awake to the world until one O'clock.

"Well the likeness is startling," Teased Maia sipping on her coffee and re-tying her pink dressing gown. Her long brown hair was was in a long tangled ponytail and her dark blue eyes twinkled good-humouredly. Emiko raised an eyebrow before retorting.

"Well I must take after you then mustn't I mother?" She said grinning. Maia sighed and exited the room shaking her head as she went to bread to pop it in the toaster. Emiko smiled slightly clicking on to her E-mails, which consisted of a long chain mail from her friend Sky, three Spam offers and finally a Birthday reminder that it was Luke's birthday tomorrow on Friday the 27th. Emiko sighed...she wasn't likely to forget with Sel and Sky moaning about what to get him all week. Exiting the page she promptly wolfed down the slices of toast and the two boiled eggs before she faced her morning battle. Hair vs. Straighteners.

After straightening her fine black hair until it was as straight as possible she slipped on a fresh school blouse and black trousers and lightly applied some foundation before going downstairs. She still had half an hour before she was due at school...

_'back to the computer I go...'_

* * *

"Em! Over here!" Shrieked Selené waving her hands like a maniac to her friend. Selené watched as a smile momentarily traced her friend's features before she sat down at the company's usual table in the warm library. Pupils of younger ages were all on the computers while some of the Senior Students roamed through the bookcases seeking revision. Selené smiled tucking a strand of honey coloured hair behind her ears before she gazed over the usual morning company her eyes roving from perky blonde Sky who was sitting smiling brightly with her hair tucked into a high ponytail with a pink scrunchie to her own intimidating gothic cousin Melaneé who sat tall , thin and dark adding an edge to the team, to dreamy Emiko with her usual locks of wavy black hair and secretive icy eyes, who had just taken her usual seat. Sel sighed...all was right in the world so with her at the head of the table taking her seat as the unofficial leader she began to go through the important news of the day.

"So I've got news for everyone! It's Lukes birthday!" She beamed enthusiastically while her stomach lurched trying to fight of the effects of sickness at her happy tone. Sky giggled.

"Um Sel he's my brother so I sort of already know that!"

"And you haven't shut up about it all week," Drawled Mel with clear distaste in her voice and a scowl on her face. Selené returned the frown and rolled her eyes. Emiko sat and stared blankly. Sel sighed recognising the 'dreamy' look. She could announce that a UFO had abducted her and Emiko wouldn't hear it.

"Yeah well he's throwing a party! A party! We can all go!" Said Sel happily grinning widely. Sky nodded with a similar smile. Mel just rolled her eyes and managed to say, "Oh goody." Emiko stared and then jerked before blinking slightly and nodding. This was progress...it showed that Em was managing to multi-task at last. It was better then her going into a coma like she did in Maths when the teacher asked her a question. The French girl could remember having to poke her friend in the ribs before she jerked to life and stared blankly which had embarrassed her greatly as the whole class started to laugh.

"So tomorrow night we will all meet up at my house to get ready! Maman says that you are all welcome," Said Selené reverting slightly back to her native tongue. If it was one subject that she would definitely get a qualification in, it was French. Melaneé raised an eyebrow.

"Aussi longtemps que je accéder d'envoyer tes petit freré Dominique," Said Melaneé shrugging. Sky looked confused as Emiko sighed.

"What did she say?"

"She said as long as I get to kick your little brother Dominique," Translated Selené before smiling mischievously, and the answer is yes...you have my full permission to kick the little git out of my room at any time!"

Melaneé smirked.

"So what did you get him?" Asked Emiko, " I got him chocolates because it was the only thing I could think of."

"I got him aftershave," Said Selené vaguely before lingering to another subject," Anyway did anyone do that English Essay? I hated it...I don't have a clue about your English literature...it baffles my poor French mind! And your grammar is so complicated..."

"Sel knock it off...we've lived here since we were seven so I think you should have at least handled the grammar now," Said Mel glaring at her younger cousin. Sel scowled and folded her arms and pouted. Emiko glanced between the two before speaking.

"I thought it was alright..."

"You would think that! You sit and write thousands of words at night for a hobby and you always get at least 20 out of 25! 24 on your last essay and you still moaned because you spelt one word wrong!" Snapped Selené in mock disgust. Emiko laughed and blushed while Sky fiddled with her fluffy blonder hair absently.

"I thought it was okay...but I kinda got stuck at the conclusion! Still I think I managed to understand it!" Said Sky brightly.

"And anyway Selené you not one to talk. You can do Maths much better then me..." Said Emiko pointedly. Selené gave a long exaggerated sigh.

"I suppose your right...but you forgot to add P.E too..."

"Vain or what?" Said Emiko wickedly. Melaneé nodded in agreement while Sky sat ignorant still trilling on about her essay.

"And I think that I may have gone wrong with the quotes but-" She blinked staring at each face with puzzlement as they burst out into fits of laughter at the oblivious Blonde.

"What?"

* * *

"But mum! I'm fifteen years old...I can handle walking home!" Protested Emiko. Maia Brown frowned and crossed her arms over her chest and gave her daughter a firm side-glance through her glasses. Emiko matched it with her emotionless icy eyes but the Mother wasn't having any of it.

"I trust you Emiko, but what I don't trust if the rest of this town. You will be home for half past eleven. You will order a taxi and you will not and I repeat, will not touch one drop of alcohol understood?" Said Maia firmly. Emiko sagged in defeat, she recognised the 'tone' and there was no arguing with her mother when she used the, 'tone.' If she pressed her luck too much she wouldn't be able to go full stop.

"Bye Mother," Said Emiko rolling her eyes as she slammed the kitchen door shut. Outside it was thankfully not raining and the sky was for once a clear blue although the wind still had an icy nip to it. Emiko sighed and allowed herself to drift as she walked. The walk to Selené's house wasn't far, only ten minutes but Emiko enjoyed the peace walking down the lonely quiet suburbs. A few children playing in the gardens brought back the familiar memories of her own childhood and she smiled softly gazing fondly at them.

Finally she reached the large modern house that hosted the Lucién family. Emiko had to admit it put her small house to shame. Selené's family were rich property developers and their house reflected it. A large perfectly mowed lawn complete with a bordering of pansies and daffodils. Huge windows-windows and a large conservatory. In the back garden Emiko knew there was a moderately sized swimming pool. Not bothering to ring the doorbell she stepped into the foyer. The Lucién household came and went as they pleased and was always swimming with life. Emiko had learnt long ago that ringing the doorbell was a waste of time...besides Sel detested it and the last time Emiko had rang it she'd had a large bucket of icy water flung over her head.

The foyer was warm and had a coat-rack and was designed with rich red wallpaper and a laminated floor. Sliding off her trainers the teenager swung open the door into the hall which despite it's size and grandeur was a friendly mess of toy boats and model farm animals. Distant chatter could be heard from the parlour but Emiko shrugged and raced up the staircase, which was lined with family photos until she was on the second floor. Ignoring the room that was labelled, "Dominique's Cave" she opened the bright purple door that lead into Selenés massive bedroom. Inside her friend was curled up on her double bed with a phone in one hand and a magazine in the other. The bedroom was pristinely tidy with polished shelves lined with a few books and jewellery boxes. The walls were light blue traced with silver and purple stars while the floor was a fluffy blue carpet. Selené looked up and gestured to the bed. Emiko obeyed and dumped her bag of clothes in the corner and curled up on the bed next to her friend.

"No...look Luke I am perfectly able to walk to your house on my own!" Snapped Selené aggregately as her lips curved into a frown and her deep blue eyes narrowed. Emiko sighed...it didn't bode well to anger Selené and right now she guessed that her friends boyfriend was annoying her...for about the millionth time.

"Look...I've got to go Em's just arrived," Sighed Sel tiredly, "I'll see you when I get there," and with that she hung up and whirled around to face Emiko whose face was one of annoyance.

"Let me guess...overprotective again?"

Selené scowled and glared before she spat out the word in frustration.

"No...more like he wants to give his already insufferable ego another boost!" She snarled.

"If you don't like him...why don't you dump him?" Said Emiko honestly. Sel sighed frustrated her blue eyes lost their usual spark as she rolled over to face the ceiling.

"It's not that simple...our parents are friends...and my people really approve of him," Said Selené sadly. Emiko glared at her friend.

"Jeez Sel it's not like they rule your life...I assure you they won't kill you if you break up," Said Emiko sternly. Selené shook her head gazing at Emiko like she would when a child couldn't add two and two together. Emiko felt a wave of anger pass...she knew what was about to come out of her friends mouth...the phrase she hated above all others that made her feel like a little kid again.

"Em, you've never had a boyfriend so you wouldn't understand...besides he's Skys brother. I don't want it to ruin our friendship," Said Selené. It took all of Emiko's self control not to throttle her best friend. She detested, loathed and hated that phrase. So what she'd never had a relationship! Big deal!

"Look Selené, I'm sure that Sky will still be your friend...it's not like-"

She hesitated as the door swung open to reveal Melanee standing like a ghost. She smiled slightly and closed the door silently behind her before swooping up to the bed and sitting like a frail shadow at the end of it.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," She said softly staring at her cousin's expression. Sel sighed and looked at Emiko who nodded.

"We were just talking about Luke," Explained Emiko. Mel nodded her green eyes wide with interest as they lingered into her cousins own blue. Emiko stared at the two...they did share certain similarities as cousins. Both were tan of skin with the same skinny figures. Only Melaneé was taller...much, much taller with hair dark enough to rival Emiko's own. Her eyes were a witchy emerald but like her cousin she was quick witted and voiced her own opinion...although perhaps in a more refined way. To begin with Emiko had been jealous of Melaneé's and Selené's bond...she felt a bit like an outsider because they'd sit and have conversations in French, which Em couldn't understand. She quickly learned that they weren't bonding conversations but rapid arguments...besides Sel had established to Em long ago that she was her best friend.

"I see," Muttered Melaneé darkly.

"What do you think she should do?" Asked Emiko.

Mel shrugged passively but her voice was deadly as she spoke filling every syllable with distaste.

"I think she should kick his butt to Paris and back...the jerk gets on my nerves too much. I'd rather date Dominique then him."

"If he wasn't your little cousin," Added Sel, smiling slightly.

Emiko sighed and stood up.

"Enough of the depressing conversations! Tonight we are going to go and have fun! Real fun...we are going to have drinking competitions! Eat a ton of chocolate! And beat up any male that comes near us! Clear?" Grinned Emiko. Selené smiled and Melaneé nodded in approval.

"I will wipe the floor with both of you!" Yelled Selené triumphantly before shooting Em a puzzled look.

"What if the guys cute?"

* * *

Emiko smiled and picked up a handful of crisps. The dance music was pumping loudly in her ears and the room was flashing with different coloured lights but it didn't matter. Emiko felt free...and deliriously happy. She giggled watching as Sky and Sel linked arms and began to whirl around on the spot. The party was full of people that Emiko didn't even recognise but she guessed they were seniors like Luke. Sky was as usual a whirl of blonde hair and sparkling silver eyes. Her hair was wound into two braids and her mini dress was white while Sel was the life and soul of the party in her blue mini skirts, pink heels and matching top with her honey coloured hair crimped. Melaneé was sat with Em at the buffet bar surveying all with cool green eyes. Her silky black hair was coiling into a bun leaving strands to frame her face while her slim figure was in a black dress and her eyes decorate with black kohl and silver mascara.

Emiko herself felt quite unglamorous in her black leggings and long icy dress like top. Selené had curled her hair so for once it looked half decent.

"Em! Time for our little game!" Shrieked Sel bouncing over to Emiko with a bottle of green liquid and two shot glasses. If she felt any guilt for disobeying her mothers orders she shoved it into the back of her mind as the French girl filled the glasses. Picking it up they gazed at each other.

"One...two...three!" They cried in unison. Emiko downed the liquid...it tasted like bleach and she could feel her throat shrivel up. She watched as Selené put on a similar expression of disgust before refilling the glasses. A warm sensation spread through Ems body and she felt quite happy...her former worries flowed away and she started laughing madly as she downed the next shot until she and Sel where in fits of giggles. Melaneé rolled her eyes and sipped her own wine gracefully.

Emiko laughed loudly.

"I dare you to speak French to that boy! Ask him out with you!" She dared loosing control of her inhabitants. Sel nodded and walked up to the senior and put on her best French.

"Veux-tu sortier avec moi?"

The young man shot her a look of polite bewilderment before turning his head away from her. Selené shuffled her way back to the buffet bar laughing like a maniac before topping another shot fixing her eye on Melaneé. Grabbing her cousin by the arm Sel tugged the reluctant youth on to the dance floor leaving Emiko on her own. Emiko smiled her eyes roving the room wildly. It wasn't long before Selené returned with Luke and his friend's en tow. Em glanced down at her wristwatch...it was only quarter to...eleven? Or was that twelve...?

"Hey E-Emsy! L-Long time...no...no...see," Slurred Selené. Behind her Lukes friends laughed and Melaneé eyed them suspiciously. Luke himself was of course the centre of attention dressed in his slack jeans and blue shirt. His blonde hair was gelled and spiked...yes...Emiko could conclude he was good looking...but she disliked him...and even in her tipsy state she disliked the looks his friends were giving her...she recognised a few from her Music class...the ones who made her life at school hell...

"Selené Lucién sit down now!" Hissed Melaneé tugging her drunken cousin into a seat as firmly as possible. Emiko stared uneasily...for some reason she was getting Goosebumps on her arms and her heart was beating rather fast. The boys from her class eye her and burst into howls of ill willed laughter.

"Oh my God the things actually tried to look nice!"

"Yeah...Ice Queen is trying to have fun!"

Emiko turned her face away feeling her cheeks blush as she stared at the bar. She was used to it...and usually the insults were much worse...but for some reason her happy mood deflated. She felt stupid...like an idiot. Who was she kidding being here among all these people trying to look nice? Nobody...she wasn't pretty...or fun. Just Selené's little boring friend. A lump rose in her throat.

"Luke tell those idiots to get lost!" Snarled Melaneé viciously.

Luke took no notice and instead smirked.

"Relax Goth...their just having some fun."

"I thinks she's crying! Look at her...how pathetic!" Shouted one of them. Emiko muttered darkly under breath forcing her emotions back. She would not cry...she would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Turning around she felt the familiar numbness over wash her body as she stared at them. Her blank mask was back on her pale face. Selené however seemed to have jerked to life.

"Luke...tell them to shut the hell up right now!" She snapped angrily. Her blue eyes were sparking dangerously and her fists were balled so tightly that the white were showing. Luke seemed unfazed and instead put an arm around his girlfriends shoulder.

"Relax babe..." He started but then several things happened. Selené lifted up her drink and chucked it in his face and stood up furiously.

"I am not your babe! In fact you disgust me! Your slimy and your mate belong in the sewers along with your personality! C'mon Em! We're leaving!" Yelled Selené grabbing onto Emiko by the arm. Emiko stared in shock and denial...it wasn't until she was out of the venue that she realised what had happened.

"S-Sel...you didn't have to," Said Emiko although she already knew that she did. She felt a warmth glow through her and this time it wasn't the alcohol. Selené shrugged and shoved on her bright red jacket before smiling warmly.

"I did...he was a creep anyway."

Outside the air was frosty and the inky sky was littered with stars and a bright full moon. Emiko stared upwards for a few moments. For some reason she found the sky as a source of comfort...each tiny blinking star a source of hope, another sun for another world. It made things seem so small...life's problems seem so tiny compared to Space. She didn't jerk until she heard the familiar clomp, clomp of Selené's heels against the pavement.

"Are you coming or what?"

Emiko nodded and jogged feebly until she was beside her friend. It was a twenty-minute walk to Sel's house...and a half an hour one to hers. At least the streets were empty...a relief. Emiko didn't fancy meeting some drunk or pervert on a dark night...yet for some reason as much as she loved nighttime every time she stepped out of the house she felt like she was being watched.

Smiling slightly she felt Selené link arms with her.

"Thanks Sel..."

* * *

"That's her!"

"Shh! Do you want her to hear you?"

"Sorry Captain...it's just she looks defenceless..."

Captain looked across through the darkness of the night before moving discreetly behind a large metal vehicle. He'd been in this unholy world for six months. In the duration of that time he'd learned that it was not perhaps so different from his own. It lacked bending...and discipline. In fact he almost pitied this enormous world...half of it seemed to be rich and fat and the other poor. While the technology baffled him the people didn't. People were still people...easy to manipulate as his Queen had predicted.

He observed his prey. Two young girls...one of them a pretty lively thing with a bright red jacket and a soft voice and honey coloured hair. The other was quieter, secretive but still not lacking in her own natural beauty. Unlike his fellow, he could easily believe that she was the only thing in the way of his Order's victory. After being brought up in the Order it taught you one thing...never underestimate your opponent.

"C'mon," He mouthed as they both moved in behind them. Of course attacking at such a time would be a mistake. It was too open...he would have to wait until they moved to a more reclusive location.

_'Times up Avatar...you can't hide yourself now...'_

In the end this child was the last Hope for the rebellion...and that hope was about to go out.

**Okay I am guilty as charged for not updating for ages...but I will try to now okay? Review please as they are much appricated! Thank you! xxx**


	4. Emiko's Choice

**Avatar Of Water **

_Chapter Four_

**Emiko's Choice**

"It's a nice night huh?" Said Selené tugging her red leather jacket tightly around her shoulders. Beside her Emiko nodded fixing her eyes on the stars that twinkled above them. It wasn't often that the sky above them was clear. Usually it hung with thick dark rainclouds but tonight the heavens were on display each star glittering like a diamond framed by the large pearly coloured full moon. Emiko's lips formed a half smile as she watched her breath condensate into mist before her eyes.

The street they were walking down was deserted. Traffic and noises of car could be heard from the top were the street split on to the towns main road. Orange beams from the street lights illuminated Emiko's and Selené's faces as they stepped in and out of their light. Around them cars were parked and a slight hum of chatter could be heard from the houses on either side however the steady beat of newly singles high heels made a rhythmical clomping sound. Emiko tore her gaze away from the stars as she nearly tripped up on a stray pebble causing Selené to smirk.

"Be careful unless you want a full picturesque view of the pavement," Warned Selené playfully. Emiko glared slightly but didn't have the heart to stay annoyed. After-all her friend had just dumped her boyfriend over her. Although Emiko didn't feel that guilty but was in fact touched by the act of loyalty she still felt grateful.

"I'm going to phone my mum...I'll tell her I'm staying over at your house so she doesn't get worried or mad. What about you? What time are you expected home?" Asked Emiko rummaging for her mobile phone out of the contents of her handbag. She clicked on to the menu and her heart jolted. It was half past midnight...but at least her mother wouldn't be too mad. Emiko supposed her mother might not even have noticed the time if she was curled up on the couch watching an old romantic movie.

"Hey mum?" Inquired Emiko after the dialling tone had rang for a few seconds.

"Emiko! Where are you? I phoned your mobile three times!" Snapped Maia Brown. Emiko could hear the mixture of relief and frustration in her mothers voice and a part of her mind nagged with guilt but she pushed it aside. Knowing her mother she knew that given five minutes to vent her rage she would calm down.

"I'm sorry mum but I was having a shower. I sort of staying over at Sel's tonight," Said Emiko apologetically.

"You should have phoned me. I was worried..." Reprimand Maia and after a few lengthily pauses she spoke again in a calmer more down to earth tone, "Are you sure thats alright with Selené's mother? You don't have any pyjamas with you."

"It's fine...I'm borrowing some off Sel," Lied Emiko in a reassuring tone.

"Well thats alright...I suppose but that still doesn't excuse you not phoning. I'm not happy Emiko..." Warned Maia. Emiko felt slightly relieved. At least her mother was starting to give in.

"The truth is mum," At this point Emiko hushed her voice slightly, "Selené broke up with her boyfriend...I was sort of preoccupied with that. She was a bit upset...you do understand don't you? I'm sorry I didn't phone but I was talking to Sel...you know to reassure her."

"Oh right," Maia's voice brightened up slightly as it dawned with comprehension, "That's okay. Is she alright? How did that happen?"

"He was being a jerk and he deserved it. Listen I've got to go now because Dom might hear us. I'll tell you everything in the morning," Said Emiko.

"Alright...love you.

"Love you mum. Bye."

Emiko hung up shoving her phone back into her clutch bag as Selené faced her raising an eyebrow archly. Emiko grinned sheepishly. She knew that lying to her mother was wrong but it was sort of thrilling to be able to manipulate people so well. On the other hand her conscience would probably get the better of her like it always did and she'd confess all. Selené clicked her tongue as a roguish smile lit up on her face.

"You little liar. Emiko Kaia Brown...lying to her mother. I suppose I'm supposed to be sobbing into a hanky right now about Luke?" Suggested Selené in a sarcastic voice as the duo approached the main road. Despite the time there was a steady flow of traffic ranging from lorries to boy racers driving by with their windows down and dance music blaring. Automatically Selené grabbed Emiko's wrist as the two crossed the road.

"I'm fifteen. I can cross a road," Said Emiko reapproachfully as she rubbed the large red mark from Selené tight grip. The former french girl ignored as she always did on such occasions but instead looked thoughtfully from closed shops on her right and the street that lead through the quiet area to more housing estates to her left to the streets that lead past the clubs and pubs of the small town.

"What time where you meant to be in for anyway?" Continued Emiko looked concerned. She didn't want to arrive on the Lucién's doorstep to an angry raving Fleur Lucién. Although Selené would probably wrangle her way out of trouble by pretending to sob on her mothers shoulder about Luke. All the same though, suppose Fleur happened to meet her mother in the supermarket...

"Midnight...I'm slightly late but Mum and Dad won't mind," Said Selené absently, "It's a twenty minute walk that way...if we cut through Crimson Estate we could make it home for twenty to one and save ten minutes." Emiko shook her head straight away. Every single town or city had their rough area's. Crimson Estate was renown for having youths that chucked bricks at cars and who spent their spare time either drinking, smoking, or injecting heroin. It would probably be fairly quiet because the pubs hadn't emptied yet but still it was the area of town her mother would warn her against.

"No way Sel, we'd probably get mugged or something and who knows. Maybe they can use heroin needles as projectile weapons," Joked Emiko. Selené rolled her eyes.

"Pub closing times aren't til half two...anyway we're together. We both have mobiles and any mugger would have to get through yours truly first if they wanted to mug us. Anyway aside from our mobiles we don't exactly have much worth stealing." Pointed out Selené confidently. Emiko stood firm and shook her head. _'Goody goody,' _A part of her was berating her for being so goody, goody and boring but still nothing would tempt Emiko down that Estate.

"C'mon Em. Stop being such a wimp," Huffed Selené impatiently as she tapped her heels on the pavement. Emiko shook her head and Selené raised an eyebrow again fixing Emiko with a piercing look from her deep blue eyes, "You owe me Emiko. I dumped a boyfriend for you tonight.

Emiko felt her insides wrench. The last comment had hurt causing a mixture of hurt and anger. _'I never asked Selené to dump him...if he means so much maybe she should just go back to him. _She turned her face away trying to digest them, "If he means so much go back to him then," She said bitterly.

"Em..I was only joking. Calm down...," Apologised Selené placing a hand on Emiko's shoulders, "Look all I'm saying is that it would be much quicker. It's getting cold and your not the one wearing a mini-skirt. I just want to get home...being out here is giving me the creeps," Admitted Selené. Emiko sighed. The icy breeze was beginning to nip her skin and the sooner they got home..._'On the other hand short cuts make long delays...'_

"Fine..." Grumbled Emiko eventually. Selené brightened up instantly at the prospect of getting out of the dark. She grinned and grabbed Emiko's wrist again and Emiko let a grudging smile slip. Somehow it hard to stay angry around Sel for long. She had a way of cheering people.

"Knew you'd see it my way!" She trilled. Emiko rolled her eyes as they walked off to the left path.

"I'm only coming to keep you out of trouble," Said Emiko.

* * *

Five minutes later and Emiko's opinion hadn't changed although her stomach was flipping with a nervous sort of thrill as she walked arm in arm with Selené down the long street named Bakers Lane which contrary to it's name was filled with restaurants of Chinese, Indian and Italian origin along with take-away shops. Music flooded in from the pubs which included ranges from disco to slurring karaoke. Various groups of youths moved around from club to club some from as young as thirteen dolled up with heavy make-up. Thankfully Emiko and Selené passed unnoticed apart from a few cat-calls from a group of boys heading into the take-away to get chips.

"It's too bad we don't have any money. I could murder some chips and cheese," Complained Selené as they walked past a chip shop inhaling the warm scent of cooking chips. Emiko nodded inhaling the intoxicating scent. Her stomach gurgled hopefully but they continued walking.

"It's clouding over," Commented Emiko pointing the cloudy sky to the west of them, "It looks like it's going to rain," She said disappointedly.

"We'd better make it in before it comes! I'm not getting soaked with this brand new top on!" Growled Selené determinedly as she trotted faster. Emiko followed tossing her curly hair out of her eyes. The prospect of getting soaked while not wearing a jacket was not inviting. It was pity though...it had looked like such a nice evening even if it was slightly cold. Finally Selené slowed down her pace leaving the busy street behind as they turned on to Andrews Way which was a smaller street with a vet clinic and a few houses. Emiko suppressed a tired yawn.

"I'm getting sleepy..." She murmured.

"Yeah. You me both, your butt better not take up half the bed," Said Selené cheekily causing Emiko to smack her on the arm.

"Ow...that hurt!"

"Good." Said Emiko unsympathetically.

After a few minutes Selené spoke again.

"Look...theres an alley over there. Why don't we cut through it...it leads on to Archers Lane which is right around the corner from my house," Said Selené excitedly pointing to the dark, narrow street in between the vets clinic and somebodys house. Emiko eyed it skeptically and uneasily. It would save cutting through Crimson Estate but on the other hand the idea of going down a dank grimy alley was not appealling. She wasn't afraid of dark...just what lurked in it.

"I'm not sure..." Confessed Emiko doubtfully.

"Neither am I..." Whispered Selené shivering slightly. Emiko gave her friends hand a quick squease. She knew Selené despised and loathed the dark. Right now her mind was probably doing battle on which was worse. Going in the dark or getting soaked in a brand new top.

"Crimson Estate wouldn't be that great either though..." Murmured Emiko aloud. She stood watching the alley for a few moments. Maybe she was being paranoid. It wasn't like the mad axe man was waiting for her there...but on the other hand a violent drunk might be. Then again lots of violent drunks lurked down Crimson Estate and if it got them home quicker. She bit her lip thoughtfully feeling uncertain of the next coarse of action. Finally the temptation of a warm bed and soft pillows was too much.

"We'll cut through...It'll only take a few minutes...thats if you want to. It's up to you." Said Emiko finally.

"Your right...better to get home quick." Agreed Selené.

Both of them darted across the quiet road and entered the alley. Selené took out her mobile from her pocket allowing the small pale stream of blue light to illuminate their surroundings. The alley walls were made of orange brick covered with multi-coloured graffiti. A few gates lead off into gardens and there were a few dustbins. The two walked speedily unwilling to remain any longer than necessary.

Emiko yawned loudly.

"Don't do that...you know those things are," Selené was cut off as she yawned too.

"Contagious?" Suggested Emiko playfully.

"Yeah..." Mumbled Sel tiredly as her blue eyes gazed at the walls with vague interest. Emiko smiled and shook her head continuing onwards a few paces before she turned around. Selené had halted to examine some interesting piece of graffiti on the walls.

"Come on Sel..." Moaned Emiko.

"Look. It says here that-"

What the graffiti said Emiko never found out because at that moment something sailed towards Selené's arm. Selené jerked in surprise and darted aside as an object that looked like earth formulated into a fist smashed into the wall. Emiko's heart began to pound as her stomach began to do back-flips. Selené looked up in surprise but barely had time to recover and another sailed towards her. She ducked and let out a strangled cry.

"Run! Sel!" Shouted Emiko in distress and shock. Selené didn't need told twice as she leaped away from the walls and ran up to her friend.

"What the hell was that?!" She asked in a weak voice.

"No...No idea..." Emiko could feel her stomach churning and nerve bubbling away. Her heart was hammering in her ears and instinct was yelling at her to run. She swallowed anxiously and finally her legs began to move. She could feel Selené grab on to her wrist as her heels bounced off the pavement. Emiko allowed her friend to lead her as Selené was the faster of the two. She had no idea what the thing was but she knew straightaway that she didn't want it coming near her.

"I-I can't keep up!" Panted Emiko releasing her grip on her friends wrist as she doubled over trying to inhale some air. They'd ran got two minutes solid but Emiko could feel her sides aching in protest and her throat burning. She wanted to run...she badly wanted to be able to sprint away but something inside of her was jamming her legs to a halt stopping her from running. Selené had raced ahead a few metres before she realised that Emiko wasn't beside her she stopped.

"Emiko! This isn't the time for a break!" She yelled.

"I-I can't...move..." Said Emiko in a frightened voice. Her heart was beating to fast. It felt like it was going to leap out of her chest. She couldn't inhale properly. What was wrong with her? She wasn't asthmatic...why couldn't she run? She felt something grab onto her leg. She tumbled loosing her footing as she crashed painfully to the ground. She groaned feeling a thumping pain shoot up her right leg. Something had a strong grip on her ankle and it was pinning her leg to the ground. She looked up watching as Selené's mouth widened into an almost comical O but then an instant later something shot over the top of Emiko's head and grabbed on to Selené's wrist. Selené cried out in surprise as it moved slamming her arm into the wall cementing it there.

_'What the hell is going on...' _Emiko struggled violently against the grip. The more she panicked and struggled the stronger the grip became cutting off her blood circulation in that leg. She felt something similar happen to her wrist until she was kneeling with one ankle stuck to the ground and a wrist stuck to the ground. She looked up to see beads of sweat trickling down Selené's face as two dirty brown things had pinned her wrists to the wall. Her legs, however where kicking out against as hard as possible.

"Now, now. Don't struggle or you'll make the pain even worse," The voice was smooth and soft and male. It sent shivers down Emiko's spine and was not comforting. Millions of possible theories drummed through her head. Emiko lost herself in them. She wasn't there...she couldn't be on the ground. It happened in stories...yes. This was a story...and the person talking was the villain. Nothing bad would happen...if something bad was going to happen Emiko would know. Surely she'd know deep inside if...if something wrong and bad was going to happen. Wouldn't she? She tried clinging to that illusion because the alternative was admitting defeat.

Finally four figures came into her line of view. It was difficult to determine their gender as they all wore identical sweeping robes of black. Their hoods were drawn and their faces were shadowed giving them the look of four Grim Reapers. One stood out from the others and the other three flanked him. The one on the fore-front was holding a wooden box.

"Wh-What do you want?!" Cried Selené in despair and panic.

"Oh...I only want your assistance in a small task. It won't take long," Said the same silky voice. The fore-front one drew back his hood to reveal a pale face and a bald head that gleamed. He had a thin black moustache and his pale green eyes were looking between Selené and Emiko with a hungry expression. His lips curved into a leer.

"L-Let us go...please..." Begged Emiko eyeing the box. What if there was a gun concealed in it. Was this it...was she going to be shot? Was her life going to end bleeding to death in some alley. _'No...it can't end this way. I'm not going to die...' _A part of her wanted to beg these people...she'd do anything if she and Selené were allowed to live. She didn't want to die...she wasn't sure what came after death...she was too young. This sort of thing happened on the news. Not to her.

"Oh I'll let you go...I just need something from you first..." Said the man. He snapped his fingers and a black robed figure behind him snapped to attention.

"Captain?"

The voice was female this time.

"Ah Yumi...I'll give you the honour of picking. Which one do you think it is?" Said the man. The female pulled down her hood. This time it was a tanned face with dark brown hair woven into two braids. Her blue eyes darted from Emiko who was lying shaking on the ground to Selené who had tears streaming down her face and was still struggling.

"I think...that one," Said Yumi pointing to Selené, "She looks more Water Tribe..."

Emiko's chest was heaving up and down. She wanted to be sick...she felt physically ill. At least it looked like she was going to live but at the price of seeing Selené die? She watched the sweat pour off her friends frightened and terrified face. _'What do I do...I can't sit here and watch...I can't...' _She felt a lump rise in her throat but at the same time the words Water Tribe where troubling her. Was it a code name for something?

"S-Selené!" Cried Emiko desperately, "Please...leave us alone!" She pleaded again.

"Oh don't worry girl. If she fails your next," Said the man coolly stepping towards Selené. The french girl kicked more hurriedly almost hitting the Captain in the groin. However Emiko watching in fascination as the man made a punching movement and more fists of earth bound her feet. _'How is he doing that...'_

Emiko could only watch as the man slid the lid off the box. She winced expecting a mask of horror to appear on her friends face at whatever was hidden in the box. Instead Selené's facial expression turned to one of complete confusion. Emiko couldn't see the contents of the box but clearly it was frightening.

"What...a-are you mad?" Gasped Selené in a chocked voice, "Are you completely insane?"

"No my dear. I assure you I am as sane as the next man. Now pick one," Said the Captain impatiently. An increduloud look appeared on Selené's face. It was as though the man had asked her to go and kiss a frog. Selené looked torn between terror and amusement.

"Y-You want me to pick one? You're...barking...mad..." She spat. Emiko watched with curiosity. What was in the box? She felt some strain of relief that at least it wasn't a gun or a knife. On the other hand whatever it was it was proving these people were mentally unstable. Her mind was still wondering to the Earth Fist...how had he managed to do that? She'd read enough books to know that, that sort of thing belonged in the Harry Potter books or something of that cred.

"Hurry up girl!" Barked the Captain restlessly. Finally Selené gulped and nodded her head towards some out of sight object.

"That one. The blue dragonfly..."Murmured Selené. The Captain picked up a small blue-purple object and held it up for his comrades to see. A wheezy voice spoke.

"That is incorrect...it's not her," Wheezed a hooded figure. A smirked appeared on the Captains face as he turned his attention towards Emiko. Emiko could feel herself trembling. It was her now...apparently they needed her. She didn't know what for but four mentally psycho individuals thought she was something. Her body began to tremble and she wished fevrently that she was anywhere else but there. She shut her eyes and gasped for air. She could hear footsteps getting closer. _'Please...let them be wrong...' _She prayed silently to whatever God was listening.

"Pick."

The voice was inches away from her face. She could feel his hot breath.

She cracked open her eyes and went numb in shock.

A box...of toys?

_'Selené is right...these people are nutters. Insane. Mad. Crazy.' _Even in her delicate position she could see the hilarity of the situation. They'd been attacked to identify toys? It was completely ridiculous. Was Toys R Us going bust or were these guys hoping to open up their own emporium? It was insane...yet all the same she wasn't in a position to argue. When a gang of insane psychopaths leer over you pointing out that they were mentally unstable was not the brightest thing to do.

"T-Toys? Your nuts," Blurted out Emiko unable to help herself.

"Look we'll make this nice and simple. Pick a toy or watch your friend get buried alive," Taunted the leader. Emiko met his greeen eyes and knew he was serious. She had no doubt he would be able to carry out such a threat. She glanced at Selené who nodded. Emiko tentatively lifted her right wrist and eyed the toys. Which one was the right one to pick? If she picked the correct one then they would need her. If she didn't Selené and her would become expendable. But what if she picked correct and they killed her because she picked correct? Either way she was dead because she was betting this man wasn't going to let her go prancing off home.

"L-Look...I'll choose...if you promise to let us go..." Stammered Emiko. The man gave out a barking laugh.

"Your in no position to bargain."

"I-I won't choose then...either swear...or I won't choose..." Gulped Emiko amazed at what she was saying. Some part of her that was detached from the situation was astonished at her naivety. They wouldn't keep their promise. She'd be better at least bargaining for Selené's freedom.

"Very clever," Drawled Yumi, "However if you don't choose we kill your friend."

Emiko reached out a shaking hand and looked at the assortment of toys. All were extremely worn and some had chiped paint. She looked and finally a small model turtle caught her eye. It reminded her of the cuddly toy turtle at the Hospital when she was little. When she was five she'd had to go into to get grommets inserted into her ears...she remembered having to spend the whole day on the children's ward and there had been a stuffed turtle that she'd taken an attachment to. When she was little she used to collect stuffed toys...even at the school fate there had been a teddy with only one leg. She'd got it at a reduced price because the girl at the stall said he was broke...and she'd bought him because no one else would. Anyway she'd had to leave the turtle behind...she remembered throwing a tantrum because she wanted it...she'd even called it Ernie.

Why was she remembering being five again at such a time? It was pointless...however she automatically picked up the model turtle. The man seized it from her and held it up. Emiko awaited the wheezing voice's verdict. Instead the robed figure jerked it's head. This time the man looked at Emiko like a fox would look at a particularly juicy plump hare.

"Pick another." He commanded.

Emiko moved her shaking hands until they finally grabbed a toy with a propeller and held it up almost activating the propellar in the process due to how bad she was shaking. The man wore a triumphant smirk and instantly she felt her binding fall loose. Nearby she heard Selené moan she stumbled to her feet her legs wobblying like jelly until she fell into a heap and attempted to struggle to her feet. Emiko rubbed her ankle not knowing if she should feel relieved or even more scared.

"Stand!" Snapped the Captain.

Emiko stood shakily to her feet wobbling for a few moments before standing firmly. Yumi and the Captain drew up their hoods and stood back amongst their fellows.

"What is your name."

"E-Emiko...Emiko Kaia Brown," Stammered Emiko.

"Very nice. Well Emiko Kaia Brown we've been searching for you for a very, very long time. However this just goes to prove that no-one can escape the Order," Said the Captain smoothly. Emiko stared around her nervously backing herself towards Selené. She could feel her blood running cold at the tone of voice and her heart was hammering at her chest.

"Not even the Avatar," Said the Captain. Emiko watched in horror as the two members behind him and Yumi raised their fists in identical sweeping motions.

The next thing Emiko saw made her heart stop beating.

Fire.

Swirls and lasso's of burning flames were rocketing toward Emiko. She stood as her heart stopped beating and watched helplessly. Every single fibre of her being was now crying and yelling for help. A blood curdling scream filled the alley as the flames shot towards their target. Fear...it was racing through her. She wanted to run so fast and far to escape the flames. Any death was better...any fate was better. Not fire.

She shut her eyes.

Everything went dark.

**I watched the finale tonight and it inspired me to keep writing this. I'll update tomorrow but right now it's half one in the morning here and if my parents know I'm up then I'm dead. The finale was amazing although I wish it explained what happened to Ursa and the Gang later on...anyway reviews are appreciated as always. **


	5. The Day the World Turned Upside Down

**Avatar Of Water **

_Chapter Five_

**The Day the World turned Upside down **

* * *

Warm hard, dry earth.

It could have been a few minutes or a few days but when Emiko finally became aware of her surroundings she was aware that she was lying on a warm earthy surface. She could feel sunlight warming her back - the sensation was pleasant but it was drowned out by the frantic tattoo that her heart was beating. She lay shaking awaiting some unknown impact until she cracked open one eye.

Her vision blurred for a moment but she could see blades of grass and the nearby bark of a tree. She blinked in confusion and groaned before sitting up. The movement caused a few seconds of light headiness but then faded. The dull ache in her wrist and leg had vanished. Emiko looked around her. She appeared to be in some sort of forest although the tree's were spaced widely apart allowing large pools of sunlight. A thick golden mist drifted about the place and there was no noise. Immediately Emiko's mind began to race. _'Was I drugged?_' She pinched her arm experimentally. No she didn't think she was drugged because she couldn't remember those robed figures shoving anything into her mouth. She shook her head as a shiver crawled down her spine.

_'Who were they...they said...I was an avatar..._' Her stomach did a sort of excited flop. Emiko had always wanted to be special...do be something unique like from the story books but it seemed a little too cliche and out of her safety zone. Her mind felt muddled and her emotions were being churned through a mixing pot_. 'Why me...I'm nothing special...maybe I am now...but...why me? What the heck is an avatar? Why did they want me...and toys?'_

"Their insane and deluded," Deduced Emiko standing up. Right now she was craving a logical explanation. That and a map of where she was because she had no idea how to get home. She gazed around hopefully for her clutch bag and felt her heart slip a notch when she noticed it wasn't there. Her hopes sagged...she was lost with no way of getting home. _'What if they did something to Sel...what if...' _

"I want to go..." She murmured pausing for a moment looking around her. Did she want to go back home? What if she was hunted by those people for the rest of her life. She felt her heart pound...why did she feel like a fox being backed into a corner by a pack of hounds? She looked around her watching as the tree's swayed serenely in the non-existent breeze. It was too quiet for Emiko's taste...too eerie. It wasn't like the forest near her town. It was always noisy with birds and the wind...although Emiko had to admit this forest was much nicer. More calm...and relaxing.

She wandered through the grass feeling it tickle her ankles. It was hard to stay worried here...although she felt dazed. Her legs moved automatically tracing a path out of nowhere. She had no idea where she was heading but she hoped vaguely that if she kept moving her feet would find civilisation. _'I don't think I will...this place doesn't seem real...' _She moved towards a tree and touched it. Her hands met smooth bark.

_'It's too calm...too perfect...bark is rough...not smooth...' _She gulped gazing around. The whole place seemed a little unearthly...and something inside her was dancing the tango while her senses were tingling. It didn't feel right...it felt unnatural yet on the other hand it felt completely natural as well. What an oxymoron. The forest wasn't an illusion because she could quite clearly feel it yet on the other hand it didn't seem to be whole. It was like looking at a beautiful painting...it was amazing and awe inspiring but at the same time it wasn't real.

_'Maybe...I'm dead...' _Her heart began to pound again. Dead was a possibility but Emiko didn't want to think about it. She feared death...it was like a great big sucking vortex pulling everything towards it. She'd read about different religions and was taught about them at school. She had Christmas's and used to go to Sunday school until she was four and they took her quaking duck off her because she kept squeezing it during the sermons. She'd been very fond of that duck - anyway if this was some sort of limbo between worlds was she stuck there for eternity? _'I'm not evil...so I'm not going to hell if it exists...am I?'_

An invisible elastic band tightened around her heart. She could feel herself panicking. _'If I'm dead...then I don't blead...because blood needs to be oxygenated...when your dead...you don't breath...so blood would be...' _This was crazy. She hated and loathed Biology with a passion but now it was deciding her mortality? She shook her head and looked around her. She needed something sharp...but in this place everything was soft and fragile. She sighed and looked at her nails...they weren't manicured like Selené's but they would still probably do the job...she winced as she dug them into her palm. The pain stang but she bit her lip and then after a few moments with-drew her hand. An old scab had opened up allowing a thin trickle of scarlett liquid to pour out.

Relief flooded through Emiko.

"I'm not dead..." She breathed in relief," I'm not dead!" She cried louder feeling giddy.

She hugged a nearby tree.

_'Right so I'm not dead...which means no limbo...which means I must still be on earth...so if I keep moving I'll find home...or at least somebody...' _She focused her mind. Yes she was completely and utterly terrified but she had to keep going. If she collasped into tears then nothing would happen. She had to keep hope. There would be civilisation somewhere...there just had to be.

_'I'll find it...I will...'_

* * *

_Thick mist twirled in front of her. She was walking through a muggy swamp. She could feel puddles of dirty water at her feet while old gnarled tree's loomed above her. She was looking for something...no...she was looking for someone. It was important...she could feel herself getting worried but at the same time she felt hopeful. If she could find the person she was looking for then maybe she would be able to do something._

_A light. Ahead there was a pin prick of light like a bright firefly buzzing around. If she followed it then maybe it would lead her to him._

_She was running after it. _

_She jumped it was almost withing her reach. She felt her heart lift as she snatched it but then it deflated as she fell into the murky water. The light had vanished and she was alone. She sighed staring at the water as it rippled. She felt her heart jolt and she caught sight of her reflection._

_Grey eyes collided with icy blue._

Emiko jerked awake.

For a moment her heart raced hopefully but then calmed as she was met with the sight of yet more tree's. She yawned and stretched uncomfortably. She hadn't intended to fall asleep under the tree but it had provided her with some shade from the scorching heat of the sun which appeared to be at it's zenith in the sky. The warmth was making her sluggish and after what she considered at least two hours of walking through the woods she had grown tired.

"I'm doomed...I'm never going to get out of this stupid place," She grumbled sitting up and yawning brushing some of her hair out of her face. Her fringe was sticking to her forehead and she was sure that her curls had bushed out into it's usual untamable mass. She didn't care. Nobody was here to see her. The forest seemed endless.

_'I could climb a tree and risk breaking my neck...' _She thought gazing up at the elm tree. The branches seemed to thin and delicate to support her weight but she didn't think she could stand more pointless walking. The journey seemed utterly hopeless. In this place there was no life. She felt like screaming in despair and pounding her arms off the ground. Anything to escape the paradise of forest life. A prison was still a prison no matter how pretty it appeared. The young teenager was beginning to hate every tree. _'I'll die a happy person if I never see another stupid tree again!' _

Grumbling curses under her breath she stood up. Everything looked identical. There was nothing to suggest that this wasn't the very same spot she'd arrived in. It was infuriating, like a lost tourist trying to find his way through New York City it seemed impossible. And the question of her arrival was another sore spot...she'd had no point but to conclude that she was drugged at the party. Things like that happened a lot and her mother had always warned her never to leave her drink unguarded. To add to her continuing grievances her clothes were sticking uncomfortably to her body with sweat and her throat was dry and her stomach was rumbling.

Glancing around the place keen for some sign that her location had changed her eyes spotted something on the horizon.

An animal.

She felt her spirits lift. At least there was wildlife here. She blinked to check it was not a hallucination caused by dehydration but no. In front of here a few yards away there was a small animal creature perched under a tree. Emiko approached gingerly trying to keep quiet but it was too late. The small white creature lifted it's head to reveal a pair of huge green eyes. It set her with a curious look perching it's head to one side. Emiko watched breathlessly. It looked like some form of monkey with a white body and tail with long ears. She didn't dare break eye contact for fear it would run off. As small and little as it was, it was nonetheless a sign of life.

It made a strange squeaking noise.

Emiko stretched out a hand hopefully.

To her utter amazement the little monkey thing darted forward like a gazelle and agilely leaped on to her hand and climbed up her arm perching itself on her shoulder. She could feel it's tiny paws and furry body and felt a thrill of delight. A wild animal was on her shoulder. _'I hope it isn't using me as a toilet stand...' _Emiko moved her head so she could see it more clearly. It had a dark face and markings on it's body but it's green eyes bulged like tennis balls. It chittered.

"Right...do the toilet on my shoulder and I will not be responsible for my actions," Said Emiko firmly. It squeaked almost in reply and Emiko lifted her hand. Would it let her touch it? What was it...male or female? She didn't want to check. It tensed it's body as her hand connected with it's white fur...then it relaxed as Emiko stroked it. _'This is surreal...wild things don't let people touch them...unless it's domesticated...which means it's a pet...'_

"Wheres your owner?" Murmured Emiko. It made no noise but set her with another appraising look.

"Okay..." Emiko sighed. She shouldn't have expected much more. It was obvious the creature had an owner because it was used to human contact. Hope swelled...there must be civilisation nearby. This creature was proof...but on the other hand where? It wasn't like she could ask the thing for directions.

"So where are you from huh?" Cooed Emiko, "No chance you could go find your owner? Or a town? Or something?" The creature squeaked and Emiko felt her stomach rumble again. She was hungry...but unless she wanted to try and digest grass then there was nothing she could do. _'Brilliant...supposing I starve to death...'_

Just then the thing jumped off her shoulder. Emiko squawked in protest as it darted through the tree's. She yelled after it and began to run slowly as her muscles kicked into life. However insignificant the thing was it had still been a momentary distraction from her situation and her only source of company and now it was gone. She sagged breathlessly against and tree and sank to her knee's. A lump rose in her throat and her eyes burned as she rubbed them to stop the onslaught. If she started crying she'd never stop.

"I-I just want to go home!" She wailed thumping her fists on the ground. "Home! I want to go home!" For a moment she looked quite demented banging her fists off the ground like a five year old throwing a tantrum for chocolate. If only she hadn't picked that stupid toy. If only she hadn't chosen that way home. If only they'd got a taxi instead!

A small chatter interrupted her chain of melancholy. Emiko blinked and rubbed the excess tears from her face. She smiled slightly as she met the vivid green eyes again. This time however the lemur had not returned empty handed. Instead the little monkey pushed some fruit towards Emiko. For a few moments she eyed the assortment warily before picking up a peach.

She bit into it.

The sweet juicy fruit was too much to resist. In a matter of minutes she'd finished and had thrown away the core before she started nibbling on a nectarine. She could have kissed the little critter for bringing her food. She devoured the collection of fruit hungrily until it was gone. The creature squeaked happily and Emiko held out her hand again grinning at it.

"Thank you! So your trained to collect food...useful," smiled Emiko warmly as the thing perched itself on her neck again. She gave it a quick pat on the head before standing up. Emiko moved slowly at first afraid if she moved too vigourously the little thing would loose it's grip. Eventually she forgot and moved at a more natural pace through the forest.

"So what are you...you look sort of like a lemur," Said Emiko conversationally, "I guess I could give you a name. The last thing I named was Google the fish. He died after ten days but he had these massive googly eyes. Not that I'm suggesting you'll only live for ten days...but then again your owner has probably already named you although it's illegal to keep lemur's as pets...would you be happier in the wild?"

She only got a squeak in reply but she took this as a sign to keep babbling. It was a welcome comfort and distraction.

"At least I won't starve now. Not with you here anyway. I expect you miss your natural habitat. Still I wonder what your called? Peachy? You don't look like a Peachy but you do collect fruit? Or maybe Kiki...Kiki is a cute name...maybe I'll call you that. Kiki...Momo? Or Kiwi...I don't know. What do you like? Maybe I'm going insane talking to a monkey...yeah I'm insane," Emiko giggled nervously finishing her little rant with another pat on the head.

The lemur nodded and leaped off her shoulder. Emiko watched feeling her jaw drop at an alarming rate...the lemur was flying. As far as she knew monkeys did not fly yet it was gliding like a flying squirrel. Emiko watched in amazement and envy as the thing kept itself airborne in front of her.

"What are you?" She whispered in awe.

It circled her head and then flew ahead and paused looking at her. The message was all too clear but Emiko felt a moment of hesitation. It was like a sappy scene from a Disney movie where the cute little birdie would lead the beautiful heroine through the woods to a little cottage. _'Well minus the beautiful heroine and replace the bird with a flying monkey...' _"Are you leading me to your owner?" She asked seeking out the most logical explanation. It chattered and Emiko felt her protests leave her. She might as well follow the thing because she was lost anyway and at least if she kept in it's company it would bring her more food.

An hour later and Emiko starting to regret the decision.

The lemur had lead her steadily through more tree's. The scenery had barely changed but the sun was beginning to set in the sky and the temperature was dropping slightly to a more comfortable level. The lemur would stop to lick itself every now and then but it floated onwards like a hybrid bred of bat. She had to admit it was cute but she was beginning to tire of walking. She'd taken off her dolly shoes a few times to give her feet some air and she'd noticed a few large painful looking blisters. Emiko had even taking to asking if she was there yet even though she got little or no reply. The previous days events were revolving in her mind and she'd taken to believing that it made completely no sense but if she kept going she'd get to somewhere. Hopefully a small village where the monkeys owner lived or a house. Her throat was dry and sore and she craved water.

Finally though the monkey stopped flying and returned to it's perch on her shoulder. Emiko stared ahead raising a hand to block out the sunlight. She could just make out an orange-y figure. Her heart gave an excited lurch and began to drum nervously and hopefully. Emiko smiled widely...she didn't have a clue who the person was but she was just relieved it was a human...an actual human being. Had she less restraint she may have started running but instead she stood still inhaling shutting her eyes just to take in the truth.

"Good lemur! Is that your owner huh?" Cooed Emiko rubbing it's ears. Already she had thought of what she was going to do and say. In fact she didn't care. All that mattered was that the figure ahead could at least show her a path to a village or a telephone. Her stomach lurched ecstatically as she walked forward her palms itching. It wasn't until she drew closer that some shreds of doubt clouded her mind. As she approached she recognised the figure as male...a bald male a few years older then herself. Then she noticed the clothing and warning sirens began to sound.

He was wearing the most bizare clothing.

_'He looks...like a monk!' _Not a standard monk either but an Asian looking Monk wearing yellow and orange clothing. Baggy yellow trousers, curved orange shoes and a matching orange cloak. A thick ornate necklace hung from his neck with swirly symbols engraved in the three chunks. She had gotten even closer when she noticed the tattoo's...arrow tattoo's on his head and arms. She slowed her pace suddenly feeling quite nervous and an unexplainable urge to halt. She could feel his eyes burning into her...she averted her own to the ground unwilling to meet the gaze. Instead she stroked the Lemurs ears for a comfort factor but then the thing darted off her shoulder and flew up to meet it's own who gave it a quick pat.

"Hi...look...I'm sort of lost...and I know this is going to sound sort of...odd but could you tell me where I am. It's just I'm looking for my way home...my friend might be in trouble and it's getting late and I've been gone for ages. My mum will probably have the police out looking for me so I'd really appreciate it if perhaps you could let me use your telephone?" Stammered Emiko anxiously trying to convey the urgency of her situation. The awkward silence unnerved her and she swallowed leaning from foot to foot until she felt a small weight on her shoulder. Clearly the lemur had returned. She smiled slightly giving it a slight stroke before looking up.

Icy blue eyes met clear grey.

For a few moments there was complete silence as the man took in her appearance with curiosity and fascination. Then he spoke in a gentle voice.

"It's okay...you don't need to be worried."

"Thanks...but that's sort of impossible," Said Emiko giving a nervous sort of giggle feeling her cheeks burn, "My names Emiko...Emiko Kaia Brown." Her face suddenly paled and she froze as a memory resurfaced.

_"Whats your name?"_

_"E-Emiko...Emiko Kaia Brown..."_

She shook her head turning her face away as she chewed her lip. Selené...was she alright or was she too wander this forest. Maybe those people...had...she clenched her fist. No...she would not remember any further. If she did she'd be unable to stop herself or her fear.

"It's alright...they can't hurt you here..." Reassured the man. Emiko nodded before she haltered and narrowed her eyes suspiciously her body tensing.

"How did you know that?" She asked coldly. The man clearly knew he'd taken a step in the wrong direction but he smiled apologetically and waved his hand airily.

"Oh...um...you know...news travels fast?" He said hopefully.

"Right," Said Emiko in disbelief before turning around. She didn't trust him...something was off about him and alarm bells were ringing in her head. He seemed to know about those men who attacked her. What if it was a trap...Emiko wasn't going to take that chance. She didn't want to feel so weak and pathetic again, "I'd better go."

"No! Wait...I...I need to talk to you! It's really important!" Protested the man.

"Don't! How did you know what happened to me!" Yelled Emiko.

"Look I need to tell you something...I need you to trust me. I'm not going to hurt you," Promised the Monk with a plead in his voice. Emiko sighed and grudgingly turned around. She eyed him warily but curiosity over came all else. If he could give her information on the people who attacked her then he was useful and at least could provide logical answers. She walked up and sat down crossing her legs like she was at school fixing him with a look of mild interest. Momo jumped from her shoulder on to her head and began to make a nest out of her hair. Emiko prodded him gently to remove him and then attempted to flatten her hair. While she went through this proceedure she felt uneasy. Why was he watching her so intently...it was like it was the first time he'd seen a human being.

"Good...so do you like animals?" He asked hopefully. The random question threw her off guard for a few moments but she tried to retain her blankest look.

"Animals are okay, I guess..." Shrugged Emiko, "I own a dog...well a St Bernad really and she's fine. I guess my favourite animal is dogs or horses. My least favourite animal is a spider but I don't suppose that counts because it's an insect," Said Emiko honestly.

"Thats great! So...what do you like to do in your spare time? Any games you like playing?" Asked the monk happily as a grin lit up on his face. Emiko eyed him nervously. He seemed far too interested in her. And it was simple things like animals she liked...was it information he needed? _'Jeez whats he going to do? Plant a Black Widow on my pillow?' _

"Oh...I thought you might be thirst so I brought this," Said the man rummaging around behind him before presenting Emiko with a bowl of water. He sat down and pushed it gently towards her. Emiko raised her eyebrows. _'It could be drugged...what if thats his plan...to drug me!' _

"Um...I'm not thirsty," Lied Emiko.

"Yes you are." He retorted.

"No...honestly I'm fine..." Said Emiko eyeing the bowl.

"If your thirsty why don't you drink? I mean it's not posionous or anything...look!" He declared holding the bowl up and taking a sip before placing it down. Emiko watched closely...yes he'd definitely drank some water. Finally she caved in and held the bowl to her lips. She downed the contents eagerly as the cold water soothed her dry sore throat. Once she was done she set the bowl down.

"Thanks...so what do you want to tell me? Is it about those men who attacked me..." Asked Emiko plucking up some courage, "It's just I think they might have my friend...her names Selené...do you know what happened to her?" The man's expression sobered up and his eyes looked sympathetic.

"I'm really sorry about what happened. Your friends fine though," He reassured. Emiko sagged in relief and her lips curved into a small smile. At the very least that was one worry down. Just another twenty million to go. She felt quite elated for a few moments before her eyes narrowed again.

"How do you know that? I know this might seem rude but tell me...who are you?" Asked Emiko firmly. The man smiled almost pityingly.

"What does your heart tell you?"

Emiko raised her eyes from the ground to look him in the face. She studied it trying to urge a memory. It felt like she'd met him before when she was little or in a dream. If she strained she could remember fragments. His features...peachy skin. A boyish face and grey eyes. She allowed herself to look in them and for a moment she was reminded of her own eyes. Although her's were much lighter and bluer they still held traces of grey as well. She felt goosebumps crawl up her arms and her heart was thumping. Why...why did he seem so familiar. She frowned. _'A name...I know his name...but how...I've never met him before now...'_

"Your name...it's Aang isn't it? But then how do I know that. I've never met you before," Emiko's voice was unsteady and her hands were trembling slightly. Aang nodded although he suddenly looked flustered as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand uncertainly.

"Yeah...this might be hard for you to take in and I'm not exactly sure how to tell you..." Said Aang with equal levels of doubt in his voice mixed with anxiety. Emiko waited in anticipation her curiosity was now mingled with suitable levels of fear and excitement as her heart pounded faster filling her body with rushes of fresh adrenaline. It was like watching a climax to a very interesting and dramatic film when your afraid it's going to end on a cliff-hanger.

"Do you...um...believe in reincarnation?"

"I'm not sure...I'm not sure what I believe in...I suppose it's sort of fascinating to think that you can go on living. That your soul can grow and evolve but at the same time there's not much evidence and I'd hate to think I'd forget everyone...like my Mother or my Grandparents," Admitted Emiko truthfully.

"Oh...well...I'm your proof," Said Aang solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Emiko. She knew automatically what the answer was going to be but a part of her was denying it. It was impossible...the odds were a million to one. How was it scientifically possible? _'Maybe it's not one of these things that rely on science...if you believe in a soul then it goes beyond science. Beyond reason but you still believe...' _Emiko liked to think of herself as open minded and imaginative and it was the sort of situation that she would love to read and dream of but now that she was experiencing it herself she was terrified.

"I'm...your past life."

There was a silence. Not even Momo dared to move and Emiko was quite sure she was forgetting to breath. A war had evolved between her mixed emotions that were now attacking each other. All she could do was look at his face. Already his eyes...she could see it in his eyes..._'but it's not possible...he's male! Your a girl! Being a man would just be...ewww...' _Drummed a part of her. By this point however Emiko's mind had drifted into several different parts yelling different things. An icy numbness spread through her and she could feel herself detach from the situation not quite willing to take it in.

"B-But...thats...I mean..." She mumbled staring in shock.

"I know it's a lot to take in...and I know you probably think I'm crazy but I swear to you that I'm telling the truth," Said Aang seriously, "But there's more then that. There's more then you could possibly imagine. Your...I mean my world needs you."

"M-Me? Wh-Why me? I'm nothing special...not really. I'm not good at Maths...or science...or gym. I'm...just me...and what did you mean by your world? I mean...why me? Why not somebody else? Like Selené? She's intelligent and pretty...or Sky or Melaneé or anyone...I'm...just me," Ranted Emiko trying to cling to her sanity with her finger-tips.

Aang shook his head sadly still smiling.

"Your one of the most important people in the world...your an Avatar."

_"Very nice...well Emiko Kaia Brown we've been searching for you for a very, very long time. However this just goes to prove that no one can escape the order...not even the Avatar!"_

Emiko's stomach churned and the remaining colour in her face drained leaving it a mask of deathly pale skin and wide fearful icy eyes. The memory replayed itself in her minds eye. She could hear his voice. That smooth cold sleek voice taunting her...and then. Then...they'd tried...to kill her. They'd tried to burn her alive with flames. She screamed...that was the last thing she remembered...screaming.

_"Daddy! I can't...I can't move!"_

This time her heart wasn't going fast...it was going at an abnormal speed threatening to burst out of her chest. It was drumming so fast it was painful. Her palms were sweating and her breathes came in deep shuddering gasps. Her eyes roved the woods...she needed out. She needed to run...runaway from everything. Run and outrun it because she could almost smell the stench. Before she knew it she was on her feet. Emiko had stood up so suddenly that Momo had been jerked off her shoulder. Aang stood up...but she was already running without a backwards glance. She could hear him yell after her.

"Listen! I know your afraid...but we need to talk! I can help!" He called desperately.

_'No one can help...I'm alone...always alone...nothing can help. I can't out run it...I can't...need...to run!' _She thought panicking as she sprinted through the tree's. A stray branch cut her cheek but she ignored the pain. What was physical pain compared to this? Her throat was burning and her chest was heaving. Normally she was a pathetic runner but now she wasn't fuelled by determination...she was fuelled by fear and it was much more powerful. She was going to keep running until she could run anymore. Run...and run because looking back meant more pain.

Finally she could no longer ignore the throbbing pain in her muscles. She bit down on her lip but her eyes searched the scenery. This time she could see a horizon. A gap between the tree's...and she could hear running water. Wildly her thoughts turned to home. She wanted her mum...she wanted her mum to come so things made sense. Tears were leaking down her cheeks now and she didn't bother to stop their flow. Instead she continued running until finally she halted and this time it had nothing to do with trying to regain a sense of calm.

She'd reached the edge.

The scenery had changed. This time there was no more grass, or land or trees. Instead she was greeted with a sharp cliff drop into a huge lake. The body of water glistened below her it's blue aqua depths basking in the sunlight reflecting glimmers of yellow and orange hues. The drop was a long fall and despite her frenzied state one instinct outshone the other. Survival.

She edged away from the edge slowly staring down in shock. If she hadn't stopped...if she hadn't stopped a second later then she would be tottering and falling over the edge. Relief poured through her washing away the fear leaving her feeling drained, sore and tired.

"I know it's hard...believe me I do..." Came a sympathetic voice.

"I want to go home..." Said Emiko tiredly with a plea in her voice, "Please...I...I'm so sore...and scared...I just want to see my friend...I just was to see my mum...I just want..." Emiko realised that she wanted her mother. Much more then anything else. It was childish and silly but she just wanted reassurance. Her mothers words of wisdom and soft voice telling her things would be alright...everything happened for a reason and that problems had a way of sorting themselves out. She wanted to hear Selené's laughter or her Grandparents playful arguing. Even Sky's oblivious voice or Melaneé's blunt way of stating the truth...all would be welcome.

"I'm sorry...but you need to stay here. Just for a while...then I promise you can go home." Said Aang. Emiko didn't like that. She'd had enough of this forest. Enough of it's never ending tree's and grass. She'd had enough of Aang trying to tell that he understood. How the hell could he possibly have a clue about how she felt!

"No," Hissed Emiko in a deadly whisper, "I want to go home now! I've had enough!" The volume of her voice began to increase as tears streamed down her face. She turned to look at him. He was pitying her...she could see it in his eyes along with guilt, "Do you have any idea? I've spent my entire live...my entire life reading, hoping and praying that there was more to life then...then going to work or sleeping! And now...you leave it fifteen years right after me and my best friend have nearly been killed by some maniacs! And you tell me...you tell that...that somehow I was you! No...This isn't happening! You don't have a clue!" Screamed Emiko backing away from Aang, "You don't have a clue about how I feel so SHUT UP! I want to go home! I want to go home NOW!"

She watched with some satisfaction as his face turned into one of shock. Good...now he would take her seriously. Then she heard a roar and she slowly revolved on the spot. What she saw caused her to cease yelling immediately. About twenty feet above her head was a huge, enormous tidal wave. It's blue mass and foamy spray threatened to engulf her. Emiko stood helplessly. She moved backwards raising her arms above her head as though to protect herself from the onslaught of water but she lost her footing. She wavered on the edge for a moment catching glimpse of Aangs expression of dawning horror.

Then she was free falling leaving her stomach and what felt like her internal organs on the cliff. She screamed as she was hurled towards the lake and landed with a smacking impact into the lake. The pressure of her fall caused her to rocket under the surface. She felt like the air had been sucked from her lungs. Her clothes were weighing her down...she instinctively kicked off her dolly shoes and began to kick with her arms and legs. She knew how to swim...but the current was working against her pushing her further into the murky dark depths. It was a horrible feeling looking at the pale light of the surface watching as it grew dimmer. To feel yourself suffocate as your lungs heave craving and begging for oxygen. To struggle violently.

Emiko tried but she couldn't fight the feeling of dread. This was it. Death...freezing icy death. The thought made her struggle and kick but the light of the surface was just a pale pin prick in the dark.

Then she saw something.

_'Aang!' _She tried to say his name but issued a heap of bubbles. He was swimming towards her fighting the current. He'd lost his shoes, cloak and necklace but he reached out his arm. Vaguely she wondered how he'd managed to get to her so quickly and how he was swimming against the current like it was nothing at all...but drowning people don't tend to question their option of safety. Emiko was no different. Something inside her trusted him explicitly at that moment so she did not hesitate when she grabbed his forearm. It was warm.

Somehow...she could remember him making a few movements with his remaining arm with an expression of grim determination. Then they were shooting towards the surface with the speed of a bullet from a gun. The pale light grew stronger until at last Emiko inhaled a lungful of air. Sweet merciful air. Then she felt ground beneath her. She gasped and coughed out mouthfuls of painful sea water before collapsing on her back in a soaking heap.

For the second time that day she gave way to unconsiousness and sleep.

* * *

Aang's stomach lurched. If he had hair he would be tugging it now in anxiety but instead he was sitting with his head in his hands. Things were not going well. In fact they were going terrible. He felt so confused...he felt like he was twelve again being asked to save the world with no guidance. It was almost ironic...the guide needed to be guided. He just felt clueless.

He glanced at Emiko.

After rescuing her before she went into the Avatar State for a second time he'd sucked the water out of her clothes and lit a fire. He'd covered her with blankets and made a make-shift bed trying to keep her warm. Despite himself he couldn't help but stare at her. _'It's so strange...that's me...sort of...in a way...' _Well he'd sure noticed her anger and confusion. He could relate...after-all he'd runaway. And that was with him knowing about bending. The worst part was Aang couldn't deny her point - his timing was hardly great.

"This is so messed up Momo," He sighed as his lemur jumped on to his shoulder.

"Having difficulties Aang?"

Aang looked up to face his predecessor. Avatar Roku stood in front of him glancing with mild interest at Emiko before making the fire burn a little higher. Even the Spirit World had made exceptions for Emiko. With help from the Spirits in this area at least a living Avatar had the power to bend. However Roku turned his attention away from the teenage girl to look at Aang who nodded woefully.

"I barely told her about being an avatar...and she freaked out! I've messed things up already and she almost got herself killed!" Wailed Aang frantically, "What if I can't do this? How am I meant to guide her when...when she knows so little. I mean...how can I possibly tell her about what she has to do...it'll terrify her!"

Roku smiled.

"You never change Aang. Even after so many years you still question yourself," Said the Fire Avatar fondly. Aang slumped...he didn't need to be told. He heard it from Toph, Sokka, Zuko and even his own wife. He couldn't help caring...when so much was at stake he was scared of messing up.

"You saved the world Aang...and now you'll need to teach her how," Said Roku solemnly, "She is young and frightened. Scared, angry and confused...does that remind you anyone?"

"Yes...I know. She even reminds me of me but...but I knew. I could airbend...she doesn't have a clue," Sighed Aang.

"Exactly. She will depend upon you for support, for guidence and she will come to depend on you for friendship. You yourself craved somebody to show you how to master the elements...someone to guide you upon your path. Be for her what you never had...because Aang everything depends on her. You saved the world...now teach her how." With that the Avatar vanished in stream of fire leaving Aang to gave at his future incarnation. He smiled as Momo leaped from his shoulder and curled himself up next to Emiko's head.

"This isn't going to be easy buddy...but...she needs me..." Spoke Aang aloud gazing at her in wonderment.

From that moment onwards the wheels of Emiko's fate began to spin and free-fall relentlessly. Silently. Insanely.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Wow...longest chapter I've wrote in ages. Anyway lots of emotion and mood swings in this one but thats to be expected. In the next chapter Emiko will probably be much calmer. Anyway reviews are appreciated as always. Thanks to my last reviewer! You give me hope! **

**Peace Out.**


End file.
